Kagerou days versi OC
by Erenka Jaeger
Summary: Err.. ini saya nggak tau pengen ngepublish apaan , jadi bikin songfic aja yang OC .. mudah2an disukain .. eh , maaf kalo abal banget ya.. terus nggak angst2banget #ONESHOT!


Hari dimana tanggal 15 agustus 20xx jam 12.30 dan seorang bocah berambut coklat tua tengah berlari menuju temannya yang sedang menggendong kucing di pangkuannya dan duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman , bocah ini bernama Hibiya , memang wajahnya,, tapi setidaknya ia cowok.. dan yang tengah memegang kucing bernama Marinne Julliette , cewek keturunan inggris berambut biru ,, dan matanya yang seindah birunya lautan ,,

"Hei" Sapa Hibiya & duduk di ayunan disamping Marinne yang tidak berdosa

"Hai" Balas Rinne

"Kenapa kau?"

"Aku benci musim panas" Kata Rinne sambil mendongak keatas seolah ia tau apa yang akan terjadi ...

Memang benar , Rinne tau apa yang akan terjadi .. namun Hibiya saja yang tak menyadarinya .. tiba2 sang kucing lepas dari genggaman Rinne , dengan cepat Rinne mengejar kucing tersebut sampai jalan raya dan..

Sebuah truk menabrak tubuh Rinne .. lalu Hibiya pun sangat kaget , amat kaget .. shock dengan apa yang terjadi .. muncullah sebuah bayangan .. yang mirip dengan Hibiya , namun berwarna merah dan..

"Tenang , aku masih bisa mengembalikan waktu kembali , aku punya ribuan waktu .." dan pandangan Hibiya pun menjadi putih , dan ia .. terbangun dari.. mimpinya?

Dengan cepat ia mengambil Handphonenya .. 'tanggal 14 agustus ya..' 'berarti tadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi?' batinnya ..

Ia pun kembali ke taman .. dan ia melihat Rinne sedang menggenggam kucing di tangannya dan duduk di ayunan , Hibiya yang sering sekali cerah , kini .. sangat gelap

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Rinne

"Ah , nggak , aku rapopo" jawab Hibiya

"Uh!" Kucing itu terlepas lagi dari genggaman Rinne , ia berusaha untuk mengejar kucing tersebut , namun Hibiya mencegah Rinne untuk mengejarnya

"Kumohon , biarkanlah kucing itu sekali saja.." Kata Hibiya

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon.." Pintanya

"Baiklah.."

Dengan cepat , Hibiya menarik Rinne menuju apartemennya .. lalu ,, orang orang disekitar berteriak bahwa bangunan di gedung akan jatuh..

Dan Rinne tertusuk bangunan tersebut..

Hibiya Shock .. dan ia melihat sosok merah tersebut

"Jangan khawatir Hibiya , masih ada banyak waktu.. dan ini bukan kebohongan" Katanya dengan senyum sinis , dan kembali lagi,, ia melihat jam.. jam 12.30 tanggal 14 ,, ia pun menarik cepat tangan Rinne .. ia pun kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Hibiya ,,dan ..saat di tangga .. dia melihat sosok hitam itu dan.. genggamannya terlepas.. lalu..

Rinne terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 meter..

Dia shock , dan.. kejadian itu terus berulang kali , lagi , lagi , lagi .. dari tertusuk , jatuh , tertimpa , tertabrak , lagi dan lagi.. ia pusing , Hibiya pusing atas semua kejadian tentang Rinne .. dan ia berpikir balik .. maka. Jika Hibiya melihat Rinne yang terus mengenai penderitaan .. maka ia akan mentukar posisinya agar Rinne tetap hidup..nah ,, saat itu , Hibiya menemukan korinnya .. yang berwarna merah tentunya

"Berikan aku waktu lagi.." Ucapnya

"Hmm? Kapan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sinis

"Saat Rinne akan tertabrak truk"

"Kau yakin? Apa aku bisa memberi waktu 1 minggu sebelumnya ? agar kau bisa bermain main lagi dengannya? Oh m atau 1 bula—"

"Berikan saja waktu untukku , makhluk tak tau perasaan" bentak Hibiya kencang

"Baiklah.." Katanya sambil memunculkan sebuah jam transparan putih ..

Dan waktu itu terputar kembali ,, Hibiya melihat Rinne mengejar kucing.. ia pun mengikutinya .. saat truk itu datang , Hibiya refleks menukar posisinya dengan Rinne .. dan ialah yang tertabrak truk sekarang.. namun,, ia melihat ,, ada sosok berwarna Biru , mirip dengan Rinne .. dengan rambutnya yang pendek , dan kaosnya yang bermotif kucing , dan roknya .. terlihat disana ..

Saat itu , Rinne terbangun .. dari tidurnya.. dan ia melihat handphonenya .. dan 'Ternyata , aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Hibiya ya' katanya sambil menangis .. ya , tanggal 14 agustus jam 12.30 kembali .. dan Rinne pun memeluk kucingnya.. sambil menangis.

**_"Aku gagal lagi.. maafkan aku , Hibiya"_**

Owari !

Bacotan Author a.k.a Nekohimenyan : Ehrr ,, ini saya bikinnya kalo nggak salah dari jam 5 sore .. saya hampir nangis pas nulisnya .. nggak angst2 banget lah .. tapi setidaknya kalau aku yang jadi Hibiya , pasti udah sengsara banget deh..

Oh ya ,,.. ada bagian, tertulis lirik .. "Waktu itu egois , berputar dan terus berputar tanpa henti" di bagian situ , saya agak aneh pas bacanya.. tapi.. manaku pikirin? Eh , dipikirin ding :P hehehe..udah ya? Bay..


End file.
